


Sweet to My Taste

by azephirin



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Central Park, Cracked Stars Shining, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Food, Kissing, Love, Manhattan, New York, Outtakes, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I delight to sit in his shade, / and his fruit is sweet to my taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet to My Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://jenwryn.livejournal.com/profile)[**jenwryn**](http://jenwryn.livejournal.com/), who [requested Ginevra and Sam, and sunshine](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/52952.html?thread=541144#t541144) (from [Cracked Stars Shining](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21206)). Setting indeterminate, but sometime after [Somewhere I Have Never Travelled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/49567). Title and cut tag from [Song of Solomon 2:3](http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Song%20of%20Solomon%202%20:3;&version=31;).

The expanse of the Great Lawn is vast, teeming with the multitudes enjoying the park on a warm day; Sam's afraid he won't see her, but the sun shines off Ginevra's hair in a gleam of copper, and she's unmistakeable in the crowd.

He picks his way through the throngs, finding a path among the many people sprawled on the grass, and she opens her eyes then, blinking contentedly against the bright light. There's a book lying beside her, but it's closed; a sealed Ziploc bag contains what look like fruit pits. He takes off his shoes and settles next to her on the blanket. She kisses him, and tastes like cherries.

"Did you save any for me?" he asks.

"No," she tells him, unrepentant.

He does his best to look abused.

"Oh, stop. I saved you raspberries."

"I suppose that will do."

"Be nice, or I won't feed you any."

She takes a plastic container from her bag. He opens his mouth obediently. The ripe berry is a burst of sweetness against his tongue.

He kisses her, lets her lick the tart sugar from his mouth. He likes her taste better.


End file.
